


Starstruck pun intended

by MunkaMoa99



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkaMoa99/pseuds/MunkaMoa99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body as she ran across the rooftops, faster than any human being had ever before. And even if she usually were slower than Chat Noir she would have outrun him by now. She pushed her body to the max and tried to ignore the fear that threaten to take over her. He is okay he must be okay, if she could just get there in time she knew that for sure he would be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck pun intended

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and writhing it has ben a challenge since English isn't my first language and I'm not the best at grammar.   
> I have done my best and I hope you'll enjoy it.

She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body as she ran across the rooftops, faster than any human being had ever before. And even if she usually were slower than Chat Noir she would have outrun him by now. She pushed her body to the max and tried to ignore the fear that threaten to take over her. He is okay he must be okay, if she could just get there in time she knew that for sure he would be okay.

This was all her fault Marinette had chosen to skip patrol with Chat in order to work on one of her designs. Now Chat might die because Marinette had felt it more important to finish a dress instead of patrolling with her partner. She had seen the Akuma called Stargazer that could shot white-hot beams out of her eyes that could burn anything to ashes on TV. She had watched in horror as Chat Noir had engaged battle with the Akuma and she had seen him get shot in the shoulder. Now as she was racing across the rooftops she could feel guilt and panic sipping in and she ran even faster.

When she arrived at the scene of the attack it was empty. Barley able to keep it together she started calling Chats name.  
“CHAT, Chat were are y….” Her shouting was cut of by a cough from a near alleyway.  
When she reached the alley she saw a dark figure slumped against the wall shoulder covered in blood. A small sob escaped her throat as she half sat; half fell down beside the dark figure.

A small black kwami that had been sitting in his lap hovered up and pressed itself against her cheek. Tears fell down her face as she said, “ Is he…?”  
“NO” the small kwami almost shouted, “He is badly injured but not dead”.  
“W-will lucky charm heal him?” Marinette asked with a shaky voice. “Probably”, the kwami said once again seated in the boys lap.

At this statement Marinette dropped every worry and feeling of guilt and went into a focus that only ladybug could attain. With every step she grew more determined and soon she could hear the screams from the Parisians caught in the chaos.   
Instead of hair Stargazer had a long scarf covering her scalp, ends hanging down to her feet. She had a long dress that covered her arms and feet so the only skin you could see were her beautiful face. Al her clothing were in a galaxy colour and her lips and eyes were pitch black with one spot of light like a star in the endless space.  
Her voice was warm and gentle witch stood in big contrast to her deadly power. Usually it would take hours to defeat a dangerous foe like Stargazer but this was no ordinary fight and Ladybug defeated her in record in time. When the Akuma was purified a girl with a veil wrapped around her head was left standing looking a bit dazed. Ladybug turned to a nearby civilian and said, “Can you please help her I need to get back to Chat?”  
The civilian nodded and she was off. When she was back at the alley her stomach had twisted itself into a knot of fear and guilt. A nod from the kwami confirmed that Chat was still alive and she hurried to use her healing power. The light enveloped him and when it faded all of the blood was gone. With a tired voice Chat laughed a little and said, “I knew that you could do it my lady….” In her worries for Chat Mari had forgotten the time limit and as he spoke her transformation faded away. Mari stood frozen in shook as Chat who also was out of costume stood and stepped out of the shadows. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks and he only had time to take a shaky breath before she threw herself at him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continue...


End file.
